


Une poigne de fer et un bec sucré

by malurette



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hero Worship, One Shot, Siblings, Sisters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Sarai a toujours été la grande héroïne d'Amaya - et Amaya connaît sa propre valeur, mais trouve toujours que c'est bien peu en comparaison de tout ce qu'était Sarai.
Kudos: 3





	Une poigne de fer et un bec sucré

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une poigne de fer et un bec sucré  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Dragon Prince  
>  **Personnages :** Amaya & Sarai  
>  **Genre :** char study/triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Wonderstorm, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _hard & soft_» pour LadiesBingo> (dure/tendre)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Sarai était la sœur bien-aimée d'Amaya, et son héroïne, son modèle. Elle n'était pas tellement plus âgée, elle ne l'a pas élevée à la place de leurs parents ; c'était plutôt une meilleure amie, et pourtant Amaya trouvait que Sarai était tellement, tellement meilleure qu'elle en tout - et pas parce qu'elle entendait, elle.  
On se souvient de Sarai comme distinguée, chaleureuse et compatissante, une vraie dame avec une poigne de fer et un bec sucré. Elle était forte, dure à la tâche, et bonne et juste. Depuis leur enfance Sarai a appris à signer et à dactylocoder aux côtés d'Amaya, et l'a aidée à maîtriser la lecture labiale.  
Elle était tendre et aimante, douce pour tout le monde, et si passionnée envers qui elle aimait. Elle a eu une première amie avec qui les choses n'ont pas tenu, et un premier conjoint qui connut une fin tragique. À l'époque où elle était heureuse en amour elle taquinait Amaya, Et toi alors, à quand ton tour ?  
Elle a cessé quand elle a pleuré sa première perte. Malgré son cœur brisé elle resta forte pour son fils.  
Amaya aurait volontiers subi toutes les taquineries du monde même les plus insistances si ça voulait dire que Sarai était heureuse.  
Amaya elle-même était au moins aussi forte que Sarai, mais pas aussi douce. Une poigne de fer et une volonté de fer tout autant, pas de gant de velours, et un cœur tendre caché bien profond. Contrairement à Sarai elle n'avait pas le cœur sur la main.  
Elle tient à sa famille, aux hommes sous son commandement, à son pays entier, mais elle n'est pas douée pour les relations interpersonnelles. Pour sa propre préservation, il y a très peu de gens qu'elle laisse réellement l'approcher. 

Il y a eu un temps où Amaya a remis en question les goûts de Sarai en matière d'hommes. Harrow est correct, mais son meilleur ami ? Bah, ça devrait lui être égal, elles ne vont pas célébrer un double mariage, hein ! (Beurk ! En plus, Viren est fraîchement divorcé, ce qui ne présage rien de bon quant à ses qualités maritales.)  
Les tartelettes à la gelée bien-aimées de Sarai ont toujours été trop sucrées pour Amaya ; à son sens seuls les biscuits avoine-raisins secs présentent le parfait équilibre de goût et de texture. Là réside peut-être la différence entre elles : elle n'est pas assez tendre. Trop endurcie par la vie ?  
Amaya est encore moins douée avec les enfants. Elle a fait une exception pour Callum, puis Ezran. Gren n'est pas un enfant, c'est un officier aussi compétent qu'elle.  
Elle a juré d'assurer la sécurité sur la frontière, afin que plus personne ne traverse la même tragédie qu'elle. Toute sa force n'empêchera pas les accidents, les gens qui mourront, le mauvais temps et la famine ; si elle peut déjà empêcher Viren de lancer encore plus de magie noire, éviter une guerre ouverte contre les Elfes, ou, les dieux les en préservent, avec le reste de la Pentarchie si des dissensions émergeaient...  
Sarai était la plus forte, la meilleure des guerrières, et elle tentait toujours la diplomatie en premier lieu, pour trouver un terrain d'entente avec qui que ce fut. Amaya défend d'abord et surtout, et pose les questions ensuite. Si... 

Sarai était amour ; Amaya a toujours été plus réservée. Par crainte d'être blessée... Elle lui manque tellement.  
Tout était plus simple quand Sarai était en vie ; même quand elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Mariée à un homme, mère de deux enfants, elle restait toujours sa sœur et sa reine. Désormais elle est un souvenir...


End file.
